


Are Fairytales Supposed to End Like This?

by jessicawrites



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Author is Not Sorry, Ethan does a good job of hiding it, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Oops, Pining, Self-Doubt, Slight Crossdressing, Temporary Amnesia, Will doesn't, a bit of crack, well kind of, will wears a dress for most of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawrites/pseuds/jessicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Ethan, Jane, and Benji have somehow been transported to a fairy tale universe. They must figure out what story they are in, who each of them are, and how to end this odd fantasy.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the weird Princess au that no one asked for yet I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swift as a Coursing River, With All the Strength of a Great Typhoon

"Guys!" Benji's voice crackled through the coms. "There isn't much time, I've-" his voice crackled off, and Ethan swore softly.

"Pluto? Com check? Response?" Nothing. Benji's com had either been damaged or switched off. Neither being good.

This mission wasn't going well. All of their pre-mission details had been about one person, and there was still few that were confirmed completely. On top of that, their plan was complicated and relied greatly on things happening at specific times. That left for little flexibility. Judging by recent events, Ethan deemed this mission compromised. They had run out of options.

The only thing they could do now was get out. Preferably alive."Mission's compromised. We need to leave. Rendezvous at the third building, East. Venus, any sign of Pluto?"

"Found him." Jane's voice came over the coms, and it sounded strained. "Some of the terrorist's buddies figured out where Pluto and his computers were. They ran down there, but Pluto and I took care of them. Nearing rendezvous point now."

"Copy." Ethan was rounding the corner when a body brushed against his shoulder. Cocking his gun he quickly dropped to the ground and knocked the person off of their feet. They fell hard to the side. Ethan held his gun out, ready to shoot.

"Ethan, you asshole." The body mumbled. That took him by surprise, and his gun dipped. He looked closer and realized with slight embarrassment that he had just drop-kicked Will.

"Sorry?" It came out as a question. He held out his hand and Will took it, rolling his eyes. He shook his head at Ethan in mock disappointment. Ethan just grinned.

Together they ran through the winding hallways, shoulders bumping and guns out. _Literal guns._ Ethan thought. _Although Will does have nice arms._ Stumbling slightly at that, he shook his head to clear his unwanted thoughts. Where had that even come from? Pushing that unsuspecting comment aside mentally, he focused on the task.

Left. Right. Straight. Right. Hard left. Down the stairs. Across the field. Right twice. Left. Up the stairs.

Panting slightly, they slowed to a jog when they reached the rendezvous point. Jane and Benji were nowhere to be seen, and Ethan had a bad feeling. Will, apparently thinking the same thing, held his gun up and circled around, looking for any sign of movement. Then hell broke loose. A gunshot rang out, and Will collapsed, hissing in pain.

Ethan, gauging where the shot came from, fired twice. They heard a grunt and then it was silent. "Will. Can you stand?" Ethan asked, still on guard for more of the terrorists.

"Yeah," Will grimaced, trying to stand. He shifted his weight to his left leg, but there was little chance he could walk. The bullet had grazed his calf, and it was already bleeding profusely. "Shit." Will muttered, tearing off a piece of his shirt and wrapping it around the wound.

"What?" Ethan demanded. "Venus, Pluto, copy? Saturn's been shot. Acknowledge! Acknowledge!" There was nothing but static over the coms. Before either of them could react, they were circled by the terrorists henchmen.

A man, presumably the leader, sneered at them. "Well, it looks like we've found more of the IMF's little rats. Bring them to the lab, where the others are." He walked away, and the henchmen surrounded them.

Ethan had a split second to decide. To follow them, or to try and fight their way out. Will was hurt, and couldn't run fast. The "others" were most likely Benji and Jane. He couldn't leave his team members behind. Will came to the same conclusion, because he didn't struggle when they bound his wrists to Ethan's.

They dragged them through the ground, Will's teeth grit in pain from the carelessness the people dragged them by, his injured leg being hit by rocks or being jerked suddenly.

They were tossed into a room where Jane and Benji sat bound by their wrists also. The door slammed shut, and they were in a small, white room.

There was nothing in the room, except for a large window that replaced a wall. It was one-way glass, so the only thing they could see were their reflections.

"Ethan!" Benji exclaimed, surprised. "I have a knife in my boot, Jane. Will, I'm going to move over a bit." Ethan said. Will just nodded, and used his left foot to help push them across the room. Ethan stuck his foot out, and Jane reached into his boot, grabbing the hilt. Pulling it out, she quickly cut Benji's bonds, who immediately cut the others' wrists free.

Ethan rubbed his wrists slightly before standing up to examine the room more closely. The only things that stood out plainly was a vent in the very corner of the room. He eyed it suspiciously, before running his hands over the walls. They were smooth, and sturdy, yet they seemed easily breakable.

"So?" Benji questioned. "What's the plan?" "The plan?" Will repeated, looking up from where he was rewrapping cloth over his calf. "To get out of here." Benji rolled his eyes. "I think that was implied, Bran- er, Will."

Will had asked them to stop using his surname when talking to him. After everything that the team had been through, he felt that they were close enough to call him by his real name. All of them has readily agreed, but sometimes they slipped up. Ethan, surprisingly, had been the one to bring up the topic of calling Will, well, Will instead of Brandt. He was suprised that they all cared so much about him, after Croatia and all of the initial doubt they had had when they first met. But, the team worked well together, and he had gradually gotten used to working in the field again. Nightmares about Julia still happened, but they were less frequent now that he knew she was alive and safe. He still blamed himself, though. He should have warned Ethan. No matter how much Ethan insisted that it wasn't, he would still end up pointing the blame at himself.

"When will the IMF realize that we haven't come back?" Benji wondered out loud.

"Soon, I assume. We're still on mission grounds. They'll figure out soon enough. Besides, I watched where they took us and I'm fairly certain were in that large, old abandoned building over on the left of the entrance." Will said, shaking his head.

"We still need to do something." Jane pointed out. "We don't know how much time we have." It was an unfortunate thing to consider, but it was true, and likely.

"We should-" Ethan was cut off by a loud hissing sound, and suddenly clouds of  _something_ came out of the air vent. 

"Fuck." Ethan muttered. They all took deep breaths, but one by one, they fell to the ground unconscious. 


	2. Willpunzel, Willpunzel, Let Down Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's woken up in a tower, with no obvious exits. He only knows a few things, and his memory is fogging over.

Will was clever. He knew that. Tons of people had told him that. (His parents, teachers, people he walked into on the street) He knew some random facts, sure. (pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis was a lung disease contracted by the inhalation of very fine silica particles, specifically from a volcano.) Things that probably wouldn't help him in the future. But you never knew. Being a field agent came with many risks, and sometimes knowledge was the thing that kept you alive. Will was also exceptional at finding links between terrorist attacks, and figuring out where and who the IMF had to track down. Considering he was chief analyst at one point, that doesn't come as much of a surprise. 

However, he would bet good money that none of the analysts, all working together _,_ could explain _this. This_ being why he was standing in the middle of a small room wearing a dress. As far as he could remember, the last article of clothing he had put on was not a dress. Studying the tiny room he was currently in, he realized it was a bedroom. There was a bed pushed against the far wall, across from the door. He was currently facing the door, which was covered by colorful paintings. There was a dresser and a mirror in the room, and Will curiously opened the drawers. Inside them was nothing useful, knick-knacks and candles, and a small chess board. There were a few books stacked next to the mirror. A hairbrush laid on top of the dresser. Deeming nothing important in the room, Will cautiously opened the paint-covered door. 

He was now standing on a balcony, if you could call it that. It was about 4 feet off the ground, and a few steps hugging the wall wound its way downwards. Will hurried down them, and he was reminded slightly of a princess running down the steps to get to her steps. Surprising himself, he missed the last step and lost his footing, landing on his knees. The jolt made him hiss in pain, although he wasn't sure why. His legs had no visible wounds, (other then the fact that he was wearing a dress. He still didn't understand it.) and after a moment of panic he couldn't remember why. Where was he? He definitely wasn't here beforehand. His heart almost stopped when he realized that none of his friends were with him. Were they friends? He didn't know. He was only certain about a few things now. That his name was William Brandt, he shouldn't be wearing a dress, and answers and comfort would be found with Jane, Benji, and Ethan. Ethan. Where was he? Will stood up as fast as he could with his bad leg and stumbled around, looking for some exit. He opened a door and saw a small kitchen, before hurriedly closing it when he saw a man leaning over the sink and cleaning potatoes. The next door he opened contained another bedroom, and next to that door was a bathroom. Will scanned the room he was currently standing in quickly, looking for an exit. Nothing. 

Hobbling over to the one window he could see, he ripped back the curtains. Leaning out of it and peering down, his breath caught when he realized he was standing in a tower. About 7 stories high, and the only known exit. Will figured there had to be another way to get out, but the window was the quickest way. With his leg though... that would not be a good idea. 

"Will? Will, are you awake?" Will jumped and turned just in time to see a man enter the room. He was coming from the kitchen, and Will realized that it was the only life he had seen in this tower. He had a sharp face with greying hair, and deep blue eyes. _Alan Hunley,_ his mind supplied. 

"Er, hello Mr. Hunley. Is there any other exit, other then the window? I don't think I'm supposed to be here and-"

Will knew he had fucked up when he saw Hunley's face screw up in anger. 

"William Alexander Brandt. I have told you once that the world is too dangerous. You must stay here and stay safe!" Grabbing Will's wrist, he dragged him toward the room he had originally woken up in. 

"I think there's a mistake I-" 

"SILENCE." Hunley roared, while his face flushed red from anger. 

"Stay in your room, so you will not be tempted to leave again!" He shoved Will harshly into the bedroom, before slamming the door. Something clicked. Will desperately tried the doorknob, to no avail. It was locked. He was trapped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm seeing Civil War tomorrow, (team cap!) and I'm so scared. I've been able to avoid all spoilers so far, but someone's going to die and I'm not ready for that.


End file.
